101 Dalmatians Patch's London Adventure 2
by strong man
Summary: I kinda put some ThunderboltxPongo in here but the main pairing is ThunderboltxLil Lightning but Pongo will have a male mate too so don't you fans worry. Pongo's male mate will be Danny
1. Thunderbolt's Gay

**_I been waiting to do this since I was 15 and I just think that it's a sexy couple_**

_**Pairings**:_ Thunderbolt/Pongo and Thunderbolt/Lil Lightning (Slash), Size doesn't matter

**_Characters:_** Thunderbolt, Lil Lightning, Pongo, Perdita, Roger Radcliffe, Anita, Patch, Lucky and Danny

**_If you don't like it then don't read it, I'm warning you and I don't care what you say I will keep writing for all the gay fanz_**

After the 101 Dalmatians, their mom, dad, and Thunderbolt had their picture taken, Patch hopped off of Thunderbolt's head.

"Alright boy, it's time to go" Rodger called out to his dog who was preoccupied staring at the German Shepherd who watched the sunset with sadness.

"What are you- oh... You want to cheer him up, is that it boy?" He asked kneeling down after having walked to him.

Pongo happily licked his cheek making him laugh.

"Okay boy... Come home when your ready." He said patting his head.

"Come on Anita...grab Perdita and let's go."

"But Roger, what about your dog?" Anita asked.

"He'll be fine, he's going to try to cheer that dog up." He said watching his dog trot over to the German Shepherd.

"Okay, come along Perdita." Anita called out to her.

Anita, Roger and Perdita walked home.

"Be safe... love." Perdita said looking back. They all headed back to the house including all of the puppies.

Pongo walked over to a sighing Thunderbolt.

Pongo sat behind him and asked, "Thunderbolt... are you okay?"

The German Shepherd turned around to face him, "Yeah, I just miss my buddy, now he's in the pound" He replied, his voice depressed. (You can have action before speech and it still looks good and puts things into sequence better in some cases)

"Well, you know what they say... Things change... he might come back." The Dalmatian happily stated, trying to lift his spirits.

"But with dogs like you and I, they take you to the pound and kill you..." Thunderbolt said laying down. He covered his face and began whimpering.

"WHAT?!" Pongo shouted, surprised by the claim.

"Yeah and there's one more thing..." He started, lowering his voice.

Pongo met his level and asked, "What's that?"

"I love him. " The German Shepherd confessed through tears.

"Yeah, you and him were pretty close friend." He said, having a slight understanding to why the dog was so distraught.

"But I want to be more than just friends." He explained raising his head, in hopes the Dalmatian would agree.

"WOW... so you're..." The astonished canine started

Thunderbolt knew where he was going and didn't look at him. "Yes" he replied, before letting him finish.

"I never thought a star like you would be gay." He said, trying to stay level headed.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Thunderbolt replied, smirking at the dog.

The Dalmatian nodded and started to walk off but paused to reveal a deep secret of his own.

"Uh...Thunderbolt, there's one favor that I have to ask of you." He said looking down feeling rather nervous.

"What's that?" The German Shepherd asked, now facing him and standing up.

"Close you eyes and open your mouth." He ordered.

Thunderbolt felt like Pongo was coming onto him or something, but decided to go along with it. He nodded, closed his eyes then opened his mouth as the Dalmatian commanded. Pongo took a deep breath and forced his tongue inside his mouth and licked along his interior. The movie star could feel the wonderful taste in his mouth and slowly felt relaxed, forgetting why he was sad in the first place.

The kiss lasted for 25 minutes. When the two pulled away, Thunderbolt opened his eyes.

"How was that?" He asked with blush, immediately followed by smiling.

"Great... Wait a second so you're.." Thunderbolt started.

"Yes I'm bi." He said, not letting him finish this time.

The German Shepherd was speechless. Pongo decided to explain the situation.

"I'm married but when I saw you in person something just clicked inside me."

"What are you saying?" Thunderbolt asked before walking closer to him. He stopped when their noses touched.

"I love you, Thunderbolt" Pongo whispered under his breath, which was immediately followed by affectionate nuzzling from both canines.

"I guess I can be your lover for now." Thunderbolt said with a smile before rubbing noses with him.

"Great, come by the house." Pongo invited before walking away.

"Okay." Thunderbolt replied as he followed. As they walked he found himself staring at the he Dalmation's bouncing ass.

Once they made it to the house, Pongo scratched on the door and whined.

Rodger heard the clawing and whining from inside and opened the door, spooking Thunderbolt who had never had an owner.

"Hey boy...back already?" He teased patting his head. He saw a tail with fur that wasn't Pongo's. Thunderbolt peeked from behind him and went back quickly.

"You brought a friend home, can I see him?" He asked looking behind his dog. Pongo barked happily and scooted over.

Thunderbolt was shy around new people and slowly walked from behind the Dalmatian, towards the owner. Rodger kneeled down and extended his hand to him.

"Come on...don't be shy, I'm not going hurt you." He said smiling.

Pongo looked at Thunderbolt and reassured him that Rodger was trustworthy.

Thunderbolt believed him and went towards Rodger's hand licking it.

Rodger patted Thunderbolt's head with his free hand. A new enjoyable feeling for him.

"You want to come in boys?" He asked stepping aside.

Rodger followed the dogs inside, closing the door behind him.

Pongo lead Thunderbolt into the living room to meet his wife and puppies.

"Hey everyone... I want you to meet someone!" He announced.

"Who?" Lucky asked moving in front of the other puppies.

Thunderbolt walked in.

"Thunderbolt!" Pongo shouted, tail wagging in excitement.

"Hey everyone...Thunderbolts here!" Lucky said happily as he jumped in the air multiple times.

"Wow!" the other puppies said simultaneously in amazement. One of the pups jumped onto the star's back, forcing him onto his stomach.

Perdita walked into the living room and saw the German Shepherd.

"Pongo, who's this?" She asked.

Pongo explained his story to her, "This is Thunderbolt...he'll be staying with us until his partner gets out of jail."

"Oh Okay, nice to meet you Thunderbolt, I'm Perdita." She greeted and introduced herself.

Anita called out to her dog and Perdita walked into the other room.

After the puppies ran off, Thunderbolt and Pongo were left alone and the German Shepherd had an idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked grinning. Pongo knew what it was and truth to be told, he wanted the star as badly as much as the star wanted him.

"Yes... but can we do it upstairs where no one can see us?" Pongo whispered in his ear.

Thunderbolt smiled and nodded before they headed upstairs.

The Dalmatian couldn't believe that he was about to screw a movie-star and now his dream was about to come true.

They entered a dark room upstairs, Pongo turned on the light with his nose then turned to his soon-to-be lover.

"Wanna go in the closet where it's more... private?" Pongo asked with a seductive smile. (Adding this to make it juicier)

"Sure" The male replied blushing.

The two walked to the door. Thunderbolt used his teeth to slide open the door, after they both entered the closet Pongo slid the door closed with his teeth.

Once inside, Thunderbolt laid on his back and let his tongue roll out of his maw. He spread his legs and gave me a nice view of his long exposed member.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked while removing his collar.

"Yes." Pongo replied, removing his.

Pongo laid ontop of the star and kissed him. An elicit moan escaped the German Shepherd's maw as they embraced each other. The deeper they kissed, the more intimate they became. Pongo's member erected out of his sheathe in the heat of the moment, his eyes never leaving Thunderbolt's shiny black orbs.

"Your so beautiful." The Dalmatian commented with a heavy breath. The male giggled at the compliment.

"Thanks, you are too." The Shepherd replied, returning the compliment.

Pongo and Thunderbolt smiled lustfully at each other, they leaned in and passionately kissed the other. Heavy moans escaped their as they proceed rubbing their members between their bodies. The feeling could only be described as pure bliss, the two melted into the other.

An idea ran through Thunderbolt's mind, he stopped Pongo and asked him to stand. Pongo complied and stood up, the German Shepherd followed after him standing as well.

"Turn around and bend over." He ordered, anxious to start.

Pongo did as ordered and presented his hindquarters to the Shepherd. Immediately Thunderbolt raised to his hinds and mounted the Dalmatian.

The German Shepherd heard Pongo already work up a pant.

"I'll go slow Pongo..." He reassured him with a loving tone.

"Please don't. I had done this with Perdita before, I can take all you have to give." The Dalmatian requested.

Thunderbolt let out a deep sigh.

"Okay." He said positioning himself for entry. He found his aim and began sliding his member inside of Pongo who tensed up due to this being his first time mating with a male.

The new feeling was strange yet enjoyable to Pongo. It was indescribable. He tried comparing it to him and Perdita but found the two completely different.

With the sixth thrust into him, Thunderbolt released his cum inside of the Dalmatian. His cream was sweet, like sugary candy. Pongo closed his eyes and relished the pleasure he was receiving from his new boyfriend.

Perdita bursted into the room after having heard enough of their intimacy. Immediately, Thunderbolt dismounted Pongo. The Dalmatian felt a jolt go down his spine, knowing that they were going to get caught. Perdita forced open the closet, bearing her teeth and growling at the both of them.

She turned to him and demanded his leave. "You better get out of here!" She threatened, walking towards him. Thunderbolt turned to Pongo with a look of sorrow and regret in his eyes. He never imagined that things would come to this and knew he didn't want to lead Pongo down this path. He quickly ran passed her and downstairs. Tears ran down his face as he made his way outside.

**_More chapters coming soon and make sure to Review, please. Also I did a lot of editing but most was done by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF_**


	2. Fighting & Searching

**_This is my second chapter of **101 Dalmatians Patch's London Adventure 2**_**

_**Pairings:** _Thunderbolt/Lil Lightning, Pongo/Danny

_**Rated**: _M

Rodger opened the door to go on a walk with his wife until Thunderbolt ran right passed them making Anita fall but Rodger caught her in time.

Pongo looked out the window and watched as his almost lover ran out of the neighborhood to the park, he laid his head down and whimpered on the sill without knowing that Perdita was still behind him growling, her heart turned into rage then ran up and with her teeth she bit down on his red collar and pulled it hard casing him to fall back.

He got up, shook himself off then looked at his angry wife who was very pissed at him and grinned her teeths snarling.

"I don't want to hurt you Perdita...please I'm sorry that I cheated on you" He said begging for forgiveness.

She didn't say anything, just stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Perdita...I-" He said.

Before Pongo could even finish his statement, Perdita knocked him against the wall, that knock was very powerful that it was clear to him that he was gay since this was the first time they fought besides he wanted to have a perfect life with her but he was totally wrong, he got up and shook himself off again but growled this time.

Pongo ran and lunged at her knocking her out of the room on her back, she felt pain as she grunted up but Pongo was about to jump on her but she pushed him down the stairs using her hind legs.

Luckily Rodger came in through the door because he forgot something "Now where did I put that?" He said thinking.

Suddenly he heard a noise in the living room so he went to check it out and that's when he saw his dog falling along with Perdita getting ready to attack him.

"Pongo!" He said running towards him as fast as he can, he caught him in his arms just in time.

Perdita growled at Pongo loud enough for Anita to come in the door and saw Perdita growling at her husband and Pongo then was about to pounce into them but to keep that from happening, she pulled her dog back by the collar that was held by Anita.

Perdita was struggling to get free by barking and Anita held her back best as she could.

"Perdita...what's gotten into you" She said trying to restrain her, but that didn't do any good since her dog continued to bark at Pongo who was scared to death as if she wanted to kill him.

"What you suppose is wrong with her?" Rodger responded to Anita.

"I don't know" She said.

Rodger looked around the room and wondered.

"Hey...where's... you don't think that Thunderbolt and Pongo..."He paused right in the middle of that sentence.

"It might appear that's why Perdita is so angry at Pongo.

"She getting her husband's point.

"So...what you wanna do about this?" He said still holding his dog.

"I think we need a break from each other ...after all it was our dogs that got us together in the first place. "She said holding hers.

"Agreed...it'll give time for your dog tome to settle down and me time to work on my studies" Rogder said looking at his wife.

He then put Pongo down and went to the kitchen to get the leash along with Anita who pulled Perdita to the laundry room, Anita strayed in there with her until the two were gone.

Pongo was very patient for Rodger as he got the leash.

"Dad...is mom mad?" Lucky said walking up to him and nuzzling his leg.

"Yeah son" He said putting his head down and sighed.

Minutes passed and Rodger returned with the leash in his hand.

"Okay boy...you ready?" He said putting the hook on his collar. Pongo happily barked at him then they were off out the door and the pups sat all together wondering if half would stay and half would go with them, they look at each other and agreed then walked out the door but first they said goodbye before splitting up.

Pongo and Rodger heard the puppies happily barking and running towards them.

"We want to go with you dad" Lucky said.

"Lucky...You need to stay with your mother" He said putting his head down not wanting his puppies to catch colds or anything.

"Half of us are staying behind" He said telling him the plan.

Pongo smiled and nuzzled his son, that was actually a good idea.

Rodger saw that half of the pups were around Pongo and him.

"You all want to come with us...eh?" He said picking Patch up in his hands.

He happily barked and licked his face.

"Okey...you guys can come along" He said laughing then put him down with the others and they all walked on down the street trying to find a house, he couldn't and just went to the park that was near by and sat down on the bench thinking while Pongo and his puppies waited by his side but just then, Patch happily barked when he saw Thunderbolt walking ever so depressingly.

Pongo looked at him and that's when he stared at him making him freeze up.

He was depressed cause this was the first mating he ever got and his wife just had to cut it short.

Thunderbolt looked at him and quickly looked away sighing so Pongo slowly walked towards him making the star-dog stopped when he saw him walking to him and when he got to him, he nuzzled under his chin then looked at his eye.

"Thunderbolt...I'm sorry for the way my wife acted" He said putting his head down again.

"It's okey...you know I thought we can be.."He sadly put his head down and lowered his ears.

"I know" He said before kissing him on the cheek and that one kiss apparently ease his depression, he smiled as he looked up at him.

"Thanks...Pongo" He said licking his cheek back.

"Hey...my master is going to a new house and my wife's not here so" He said thinking that they can continue.

"Oh...Pongo...you know I love to but.."He looked in the direction of the pound

"But what?" He questioned.

"My little buddy is in there...he maybe stole my spotlight but he's like...apart of me" He said staring at it.

"I have to rescue him" He said facing Pongo.

The Dalmatian just smiled and nuzzled him in a slow motion wishing him good luck.

"I understand" He said after pulling away.

"Thanks" He kissed him before running off to the pound in search for his true lover aka best friend

_**Sorry for the long wait but I'm back and stronger than ever so bring it on haters..give me whatever you got. m****ore chapters coming soon****and please , I did a lot of editing**_

.


	3. Prison Break

**_This is my third chapter of 101 Dalmatians_**

**_Pairings:_ Thunderbolt/Lil Lightning, Pongo/Danny**

**_The reason I paired Pongo up with Danny is because I was inspired by "Klaus Doberman's art of them on So Furry as well as the Pongo and Thunderbolt art he did...here's your answer "Guest"_**

**_Rated:_ **M

Pongo walked back to his master who was still on the bench and sat with his puppies.

"Dad, where is Thunderbolt going?" Patch asked walking up to him.

"He's going to the pound to rescue his buddy." He told him. telling his story yet again.

"You're just gonna let him go alone?!" Patch questioned.

"Hey, he's a movie star, he can handle himself." Pongo stated.

"What if he gets lost?" He argued back.

Pongo knew that his son was right. If the guards caught him, they'd put him in the kennel too. He had a choice to make, go to the pound or stay with the puppies.

In a split second decision he looked to the pound.

"I'm going with Thunderbolt."

Patch happily wagged his tail at his father's smart choice.

Pongo approached Rodger and laid his head on his lap. He whimpered loudly forcing Rodger to break his thoughts and look at him.

One look was all it took for him to realize that something was up.

"What is it boy?" He asked patting his head.

"I'm gonna go with Thunderbolt." The Dalmation said.

_(Note that Rodger didn't know any dog language but he knew this one and smiled judging by his reactions.)_

"Go on boy, and be safe." Rodger said playing with his ears.

Pongo got up and happily licked his face before going to his puppies. He gave his goodbyes to the puppies, even thought it wouldn't be too long.

Meanwhile, Thunderbolt made it to the front gates of the pound. He took a deep breath in preparation to make his move. The sound of padding stopped him. He turned back to see it was Pongo.

"Pongo, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I'm going with you... just in case you get caught." Pongo panted out.

The German Shepherd couldn't help but smile, he licked his snout and turned back to the pound.

"I'm coming for you, just hang on..." He thought.

The two slowly slid under a hole in the fence that was near the door. Once they made it inside Pongo explained the plan of action to Thunderbolt, who took a bit of time fully understanding.

After explaining Pongo heard incoming footsteps from one of the security guards.

The two hid away until he passed before continuing on inside the pound.

When they were inside, Pongo and his former lover sniffed their way to Lil Lightning's kennel.

Just as they were about to round a corner a guard came walking down the hall. They narrowly escaped detection and continued on.

Pongo quickly picked up Lil Lightning's scent and followed it down to his cell. As they approached they noticed two police dogs guarding his cell_(the two that took Lil Lightning away)_ Thunderbolt looked at them before turned to Pongo.

"How are we going to get past them?" Thunderbolt asked, obviously worried.

"Just leave it to me." Pongo replied cooly as he licked his paw and slicked his hair back._ (even though he doesn't have any) _He approached them walking like a poodle and tried his best to imitate a sexy female voice.

"Hey there big boys..." He flirted walking right passed them, the Dobermans didn't pay him any attention.

"Try something else!" He mouthed to Pongo.

The male nodded and walked back passed the dogs again, this time rubbing his back under one of their chins before circling around them.

"Wow, what muscular... handsome... bodies you two have." He teased licking Buster's cheek.

The two continued ignoring him and held their composure. One spoke to the other.

"Hey Bruce... I think that dalmatian is hitting on me." He whispered, still looking forward.

"Just ignore him. He'll go away, we must not lose focus." Bruce replied looking forward as well.

"Right!" Buster said going back to his original position.

With that being said, Pongo finally him with a simple yet well placed lick to left side of Buster's back.

"I can't take it anymore." He gave up and found himself right beside the Dalmatian wanting him. Pongo nuzzled his neck and lead the Doberman to another room with boxes about.

Buster laid down on the cold ground allowing Pongo to take his collar of him. The Dalmatian laid atop him and began licking his neck.

The two kissed and began making motions with sexual intent. Buster moaned out from the pleasure.

"This is the life..." He said staring at the ceiling above, forgetting about all his duties.

Bruce turned when he noticed the sudden silence from his partner.

"Buster?" He said looking around

He groaned and made a quick double take to be sure no one was around before going off to find the other Doberman.

It didn't take long for Bruce to find Buster, who was in the closet next door having hot sex with the Dalmatian.

"Bruce, we have a job to do!" Buster exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

While Bruce was arguing with his partner, Thunderbolt tiptoed over to the kennel that contained his lover.

Lil Lightning laid down in the corner sighing. He thought about the consequences of his actions and how things turned out. The song "Sorry" by Chico Debarge was fitting to his depression.

The sound of his door opening caused Lil Lightning to look back, when he saw that it was his former partner he turned back into the corner.

Thunderbolt padded towards him, making the corgi turn further away as he eyed him.

Thunderbolt sighed loudly, crouching down to his level and crawling to his side.

"What are you doing here Thunderbolt?" He whispered not looking at him but looked in the corner of his both eyes.

"I was worried about you." He replied putting a paw on his head.

"Why bother, this is what I deserve..." Lil Lightning retorted in depression, sitting on his rear.

"Look, littl- buddy you stole my spotlight and I forgive you for that... I mean we can share." He said with half a smile.

Lil Lightning sniffled up his tears yet remained silent, thinking about what Thunderbolt just said.

The German Shepherd licked his cheek.

"Well, since I can't convince you I'll go..." He said raising to his paws, turned around, and began slowly making his way to the door. Thunderbolt kept his head hung low, ear pressed against his head, and tail between his legs, guilt tripping the corgi.

Lil Lightning turned around and quickly ran towards the German Shepherd. He jumped onto Thunderbolt's back and nuzzled his neck.

The German Shepherd rose to his hinds knocking off the corgi. He turned around and stood over him.

"So, do you forgive me?" Thunderbolt asked pressing noses to Lil Lightning.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked before locking lips with the canine above him.

They parted after a few seconds.

"Thank you little buddy." Thunderbolt replied before leaning into another kiss.

The two pulled away once more. Lil Lightning's tongue hanging from his maw in anticipation for his new lover's next move. Thunderbolt licked his maw seductively and leaned into a passionate kiss with the corgi.

_45 minutes passed_

Thunderbolt licked from Lil Lightning's stomach to his neck. The taste of his fur was as sweet as honey.

"Let's go home buddy." He said raising off him.

"Yeah." The corgi agreed, getting off the ground and shaking himself off.

Meanwhile in the closet, as the three were in the middle of intimacy, (Bruce had finally given in) Pongo heard someone approaching and ended the fun.

"That was great." Bruce commented with ruffled fur.

"Yeah, that was amazing..." Buster added, in a similar daze as Bruce.

"Yeah. Listen, don't tell anyone this but I brought a friend in here and I'm helping him get another friend out of here." Pongo whispered to the two.

"Our lips are sealed." They replied smiling and not realizing how much trouble they were going to get in.

"Thanks." He said licking their cheeks.

"Now we have to get back to work." They both gave the dalmatian a kiss on the cheek before departing to the kennel they were supposed to be guarding.

"Until we meet again." Buster teased looking back and winking.

Pongo smiled and ran back outside to meet Thunderbolt and his boyfriend.

"I wanna thank you for reuniting me with my partner. I really missed him." Thunderbolt said nuzzling the Corgi's neck.

They walked back to the trailer side by side. Pongo smiled at his job well done and happily trotted off.

The sound of fast paced padding caused Pongo to turn around, his maw pressed against a brown maw.

Thunderbolt wanted to give him one last kiss as goodbye and a token of his appreciation.

He stared at the two walking together smiling.

Pongo felt happy that the two had true love but felt the ache of lonliness in his heart realizing he didn't have that special someone anymore. No one to love, care, protect, and give him the perfect life.

He had this with Thunderbolt but Perdita put a swift end to that happiness.

**Hope you enjoyed this I did...oh and if you think that Buster is the one from Lady and the Tramp 2..it's not I did some editing and so did Wolf Ghost Love**

**Remember To Review this**


	4. Heal The Heartbreak

**_This is my forth chapter of 101 Dalmatians_**

_**Pairings:** _Pongo/Danny, Thunderbolt/Lil Lighrning

_**Rated**__: K_

When the two lovebirds walked away from the park, Pongo thought again that he'll never find no one as cute, passionate , sexy and handsome as Thunderbolt was, he could try to get him back but he wasn't one to break-up relationships so he depressingly turned slowly and walking away to him while his ears were lowed.

Rodger was smoking his Tobacco pipe (**500 B.C) **normally to relieving stress, he felt Pongo's head in between his legs, he looked sad so the human patted his head and the puppies cuddled against their dad's legs then Rodger took a deep sigh and got up forcing Pongo to get down.

"Come on boy" He said before walking on out of the park.

The pups went along with their master all but Pongo, he looked back at Thunderbolt's direction and wished him good luck then turned his head back and went to catch up with his pups and master.

Meanwhile at the house, Anita and Perdita were taking a walk down the street, it was probably the best for Perdita right now.

"Oh Perdita...what am I going to do with you" She said to herself.

It had already been like an hour and she had already missed her darling husband, she wanted to bring him home but after that fight with their dogs, Perdita might not want to see him let alone talk to him for the matter, the two went to the park that Rodger and Pongo were at, Anita sat on the bench and Perdita sat by her side but the dalmatian thought that since she had been cheated on, she is going to have to find a new mate so Perdita got in front of Anita's legs and placed her head down between them making her looked down at her dog and patted her head then she whimpered.

Anita also didn't know any language but understood her pain so she let her off of the leash.

Note that in the 17th century leash laws hasn't been invented yet. Perdita then stood up on her hind legs and licked her cheek before getting off and going to search for a husband.

As inplanted in the two movies, Pongo and Perdita are very loyal towards their owners so she knew that she'll be back soon.

At the Hampstead, Danny was walking back and fourth thinking of a reward to give to Pongo, after all he did tell him about his pups location.

"What is it..Danny...what are you thinking about?" She said as she ran up to him under his legs making the Great Dane look at her then his ears picked up a bark, best hoping that it was Pongo but sadly it wasn't instead it was his wife.

She walked up to him Danny just stood in one place.

"Oh...hi Perdita" He said in an annoying tone.

Something wasn't right, Pongo was always with her but where is he? and wondered.

"Hello...Danny" She said.

"Where's Pongo at, you two are usually together" He said speaking the truth.

"You haven't heard but I caught him cheating on me with a dog named Thunderbolt" She said with a frown and her head down.

"Sorry that happened...anything I can do to make you feel better?" He said with care in his voice.

"Yes...there is" She said walking sexy-like towards him which he found unattractive.

"Uh...what are you doing?" He said wondering what was going on.

"Ever since I've been looking with someone new" She said before sniffing his butt.

For the very first time in his life, he was actually scared cause he was gay, not straight so he pulled away making the dalmatian wonder.

"Oh...I'm sorry but I'm gay" He confirmed.

"What..I don't understand" She said taking two steps back while she looked down and back up at him with her puppy-dog eyes.

Sorry...but I like men not women" He admitted his sexuality to her.

She took another look down then turned and went back to the park in depression.

Just then Pongo walked passed his ex-wife, they growled at each other as they crossed then he continued his path to the Hampstead.

Danny heard a bark once more and he looked, this time it was Pongo.

The Great Dane smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi...Danny" He said with glee.

"Pongo...how are ya?" He said before bowing being a gentle-dog which was weird and Pongo laughed so hard that he fell to the ground then Danny went on top on him.

"Uh...what are you doing?" He said playing with him mostly playing hard to get.

Just then, he got up, walked to a cliff and sat to watch the sunset.

Danny blushed and smiled then walked over, he sat by his side.

The Dane looked all around without paying attention to him but did peeked with the corner of his right eye.

"I'm sorry" He said staring at the sun as it slowly went down.

The Dalmatian said nothing and looked at the other male, they took a few more minutes of silence.

"I...I want to thank you for locating my puppies" He said before putting his paw on his and licking his cheek.

That's when Danny looked at him dead in the eyes as the dalmatian and it was him that made first move, nuzzling his neck and licked his cheek back.

Both of them smiled at each other and in slow motion, they nuzzled again only this time, in a tight embrace, this sent Danny's heart soaring into the sky like a racecar.

Soon, Pongo's owner called out to him which made him pulled away.

That's my owner...I gotta go" He said turning and about to walk but Danny ran in front of him.

"I heard you and Perdita broke up so I was wondering that since we should be lovers" He said confessing his undying love for him.

The dalmatian quickly went into thought and by the looks of him, he looked just like the kind of dog to be protective, sexy, charming, cute, warm and not to mention lovable though he should have said tough instead, now Thunderbolt was everything but tough, both were very good-looking at the most.

He was waiting for a reply from the male but instead replied with a loving lick then walked on back to his owner while looking back and winked at him.

This gave him a sign that he accepted his offer, he let a big smile came to his face and went to his shed to rest knowing that Pongo loved him back

_**I'm finally done with this chapter, btw this requested by The 13thGhost. ****I'll send the pic of the two for my inspiration...until then I'm be working on other requested fics. ****Also, I forgot to thank you all for your support, faves and following...really appreciate it very mush. ****Before I upload this, I would like to say that if you want some Pongo/Danny & Thunderbolt/Lil Lightning action, it'll all be in the next chapter, juzt so you know that Danny is very open about his sexuality but couldn't bare to say is in the first movie due the pups being in trouble**_


	5. Being With The One You Love

**_This is my fifth chapter of 101 Dalmatians_**

**_Pairings:_ **Pongo/Danny, Thunderbolt/Lil Lightning** (Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **M

Rodger out to called his dog again. Pongo barked out alerting him that he was on his way. Rodger and the puppies found a mansion like house which would be their new residence.

Pongo made it to the house and waited at the door. He barked for Rodger to let him in and was immediately answered.

"Isn't this house amazing Pongo?" He said happily as he span around open armed.

_(Note that Rodger thought that the house was abandon for some reason but I guess not)_

Pongo smiled brightly.

"Now I can focus on my studies" He said rubbing his hands together before running upstairs to the attic.

_(Just to let you all know that this house is nowhere similar to the small one)_

The dalmatian's smile grew into a frown as he went to look out the window and his laid his head on the sill.

It was only natural to miss Thunderbolt, yet he found that he was missing Danny stronger. Pongo longed for the Great Dane, possibly it was due to him locating his pups and the feeling was guilt for not making it up in a significant way.

He continued to lay on the sill for another minute or two before feeling a nudge at his leg. Pongo looked down and saw one of his pups looking up at him.

"Dad, what are you thinking about?" He asked with curiosity, making Pongo get up and look at him.

"You wouldn't understand, your just a pup." He said, giving the simplest answer.

Patch sighed in disappoint making him feel a bit guilty. He looked down at him and at the other curious pups around him.

Pongo couldn't take the pressure anymore and decided to tell his little hero. It took a minute for the puppies to take in everything. Patched seemed to understand better than the other pups.

Seeing the puppies take it well, Pongo smiled. He knew he would have to tell Rodger and had high hopes that he would receive the information just as well.

Meanwhile upstairs, Rodger was sitting at a desk similar to his own, smoking his pipe. Pongo headed upstairs with his head hung low.

He laid his head on his lap.

"What's wrong boy?" Rodger asked patting his head with a smile.

Pongo looked up at him with sadness in his eyes. A tear fell down his face and Rodger finally understood his sorrow.

"You wanna go somewhere boy?" He asked him. Pongo barked happily and rand downstairs excitedly.

Rodger sighed as he got up from his chair. He grabbed his coat after looking out the window and seeing the wind begin to pick up and Pongo's leash before heading downstairs.

Pongo sat on his rear waiting for his master and puppies.

"You up for a little walk?" Rodger asked kneeling down to the puppies. They happily barked in reply and he raised to his feet.

"Okay, but stay close cause it's windy out." He warned looking out the window again. They nodded understanding.

Rodger went over to Pongo and put the leash on him before they all left out the door.

_(Note that he was wearing a hat and gloves) _Once outside Pongo bolted towards the Hampstead happily barking. Rodger was forced to run forward to keep up with his dog.

They ran for 4 miles. At the 'stead, Danny was on the verge of falling alseep as he yawned out. He shook off his tiredness when he heard his new mate approaching. Danny stood up and began acting puppy like, running tongue out.

Once Pongo saw his new lover, he got into the playing position and his heart was skipping beats. He found that Danny was more attractive than Perdita.

Danny turn jumped directly on him making the Dalmatian fall down. Danny proceeded to assault him with licks to his cheek.

Suddenly, Rodger saw the two. Danny rolled off of Pongo allowing him to get up. He walked over towards Rodger sitting and head down making Rodger kneel down to him.

"You okay?" He asked putting his hand on his knee. Pongo whimpered making Danny walk to his side. He nuzzled under the Dane's chin and Rodger understood his new interest.

The sky began to turn grey, Rodger placed his hand on Danny's head.

"Take good care of him." He said to the Dane sporting a frown. He unhooked Pongo's collar and hugged him tightly, shedding a few tears.

"It's starting at rain. You and you lover should go." He said before getting and looking up. He pat his dog's head one last time, wiping away his tears. He started making his way back to the small house clenching the leash. The puppies barked and ran between Pongo and Danny's legs.

Rodger sighed out in his sadness. Pongo had his final good bye to give and turned to Danny. He asked him to bring the pups inside, which Danny happily agreed to do. Once they were inside Pongo walked up to Rodger.

Rodger then turned around and kneeled again to be licked on the cheek. Pongo quickly made his way back to the stead.

"Goodbye Pongo..." He said sadly. He tried to think of the brighter side of things and managed to wave happily to Pongo.

Meanwhile in the trailer, Lil Lightning was up against the wall and Thunderbolt was sucking his member.

The smaller male had his paws on his partner's head moaning at the feeling.

"You like this huh?" Asked the Shepherd before pulling away making Lil Lightning nuzzle him.

"That was great." He replied.

"Turn around and bend over." He ordered his mate.

He did so and felt a needle like pain in his backside upon Thunderbolt's entry. Slowing his pace Lil Lightning adjusted to his size and calmed down.

"You ready for this?" He asked warning him.

"Do it." He demanded being tough. The German Shepherd spilled his warm pre into his love, coating his interior to make things easier.

"You're taking this really well..." He said to his love smiling as the other male blushed brightly. The corgi plopped on the floor panting heavily after Thunderbolt released him.

He scooted by his side only to see his mate/buddy all sticky. Shifting his weight, he laid atop him.

"Thanks..." Lil Lightning managed to say in between pants.

Thunderbolt smiled licking and nuzzling his cheek. Shortly afterwards the two fell asleep from exhaustion. It took more out of Lil Lightning than it did Thunderbolt, there was only so much that he could take.

**_Very sorry about this but the Pongo/Danny action will be in the next chapter but fill free to comment and remember, no bad or it will be deleted and I'll block you...anyway, hope you all like it_**

**_For Pongo To Rodger: Goodbye May Seem Forever_**


	6. The Trouble With Love Is?

**_This is my sixth chapter of 101 Dalmatians Patch's London Adventure_**

**_Pairings:_**Pongo/Danny, Thunderbolt/Lil Lightning** (Slash)**

_**Rated:**_** K**

Pongo and his mate sat together and discussed their newfound love.

"So, thank you.." The Dalmatian said nuzzling him.

"Huh?"

"For helping out in the search." He smiled.

"Oh, You're welcome." A few seconds passed before the puppies jumped on Danny's back.

"They must like you." Pongo commented scooting next to him.

"Yeah." The Dane replied playing with them. The crash of thunder and howl of the wind made the puppies scatter about. Both Pongo and Danny chuckled closing the door with their teeth.

"We better stay inside." Pongo suggested.

"Good idea." Danny agreed. They sat in the back and called out to the pups. They gathered around them.

"Dad...is Danny going to stay with us?" Patch questioned.

"Yes. Danny's gonna be your dad." He replied lowering to him.

Patch understood and knew that this meant more father son time with all the pups.

In the small house, Anita sat on her chair knitting as Perdita laid by her side. Rodger opened the door and came in.

"Honey I'm home!" He exclaimed with opened arms. His wife dropped her nettles and ran to him. They spun around in happiness.

"How's Perdita?" He asked smiling at her.

"She's fine, I think she might be cooled down enough to see Pongo." She said patting her head. Rodger froze up jering the name "Pongo."

"Darling... What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I... let him go..." He sadly confessed looking down.

"What do you mean?" She questioned lifting his chin to see his face.

"He chose to be with his true lover." He said. Perdita walked over and laid down besides her, hearing his words.

As much hate that she harboured for her ex, she was happy to hear that he found a new lover.

In the trailer, Thunderbolt was standing lover his lover protectively as he overheard his manager speaking with the police concerning an escaped prisoner. He looked at the wanted poster the officer gave to him.

"My heart now belongs to you and I will be your guardian angel." He quoted Shakespeare. His life partner smiled hearing the words.

Back in the barn, it was late in the night. Pongo's mate was asleep on his paws, the puppies had also fallen asleep around them. The Dalmatian licked the sleeping Dane's cheek and carefully broke away from him after smelling something outside.

Pongo tiptoed over to the door and cracked it enough for his head to poke through. The two police dogs Buster and Bruce were outside.

Pongo glanced back at his mate and stepped out to them.

"What are you two doing out?"

"We came to ask you something." They both replied.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Who was that dog you were talking about?" Buster asked.

"His name is Thunderbolt... What's the problem?"

"We heard our masters take out a wanted poster."

"They are doing the scratch tomorrow." Buster's brother added.

"Oh no... Okay, I'm going tell my mate in the morning." He said before going back into the barn. The two walked back to the police station after Pongo closed the door again.

Pongo went back to his spot and cuddled up to his boyfriend. Danny's paw laid across his neck.

In the early morning, Pongo woke up yawning and carefully maneuvered around the sleeping pups and made it outside to stretch.

Pongo sniffed some flowers then began to roll around laughing. Danny pounced on him from what seemed to be out of thin air.

"Morning." He said nuzzling him with a smile.

"What are you doing?" The Great Dane asked looking at him in confusion. He sat up.

"Playing in the grass, you wanna join?" He offered smiling under him.

"Sorry but I don't play?" He stated.

"Danny, you and I are together now which means that you have to loosen up a little." Pongo replied getting up.

He hated to admit it but Pongo was right. A smile and blush appeared on his face as he pounced him. Pongo fell onto his back.

"Catch me if you can." He shouted happily as he ran off. Pongo raised to his paws and shook himself off before chasing after him. The two laughed having a great time. The song "Catch Me" by Monica played in the background until Pongo tripped falling on his stomach. Danny came around and laid atop him.

"I love you Danny." The Dalmatian said forgetting the memories with Perdita.

"I feel the same way." The Dane replied smiling as he licked the top of his head.

The puppies ran out to their dads barking happily. They tackled Danny and they all laughed. Bruce ran to them as Buster warned Thunderbolt of their master's approach.

"Pongo..." The Doberman managed to say between pants trying to catch his breath.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm Pongo's friend... name's Bruce."

"Nice to meet you Bruce... I'm his mate." He replied smiling.

Lucky and the rest of the pups backed away in fear, all except for Patch.

"Danny... Get our pups inside" Pongo ordered without hesitation or eye contact. Danny nodded leading the pups into the barn. Once they were secured inside he walked back out to his mate. Patch offered to come along which was immediately shot down by Pongo.

"You have to stay here and take care of your brothers and sisters while we're gone." He said with a smile.

Patch sighed agreeing, knowing that his dad knew he could survive on his own and Thunderbolt was a special friend to him.

"I'll tell the Sergeant to looked after them." Danny said knowing that the puppies were fond him and to what he believed considered him as a godbrother.

Danny walked off to go find him. Pongo waited with the pups for two minutes before he returned.

"He should be here in 3 minutes." The Dane stated. The two gave their goodbyes to the pups and left with Bruce.

Buster on the other paw was sending out the SOS signal to guide them to his location.

_**Now that Perdita is out of the picture, Pongo and Danny can finally be an official couple but trouble comes to Thunderbolt and his life-partner, good thing Bruce and his brother are on the good side since Pongo possessed them**_

_**I'll understand if this chapter seems sloppy but I promise that it'll be better detailed in the next**_


	7. Guardian Angels

**This is my seventh chapter of 101 Dalmatians: Patch's London Adventure 2**

**_Warning: Lemons are contained in this so if you into sex with my style them join my organization cause we're fighting against the haters to save Gay Pride _**

**Pairings:** Pongo/Danny, Thunderbolt/Lil Lightning/Pongo/Danny** (Slash)**

**_Rated_ **M

_**One powerful song called Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande Feat. The Weekend in this & next chapter** _

Lil Lightning was walking around in fear of being taken away again and being killed, his mate was very devastated to see his lover so sad so he just laid down...watching him

"Light...calm down, Buster is guarding up so you have nothing to worry about" He said scooting over and cuddled under his neck

"It's not that...you should've just left me at the prison" He said looked at him in a depressed tone feeling that he deserve his punishment, he needs to learn from his actions

"What?, and let my mate be killed...why that's crazy talk" Thunderbolt said scooting close and nuzzled under his chin

"Thunderbolt...you know I love you but, I just want to start fresh again" Lil Lightning said before getting up

**(0)**

Pongo, his mate and Bruce had made the park then ran passed the trailers to Buster who saw them approaching him

"You came...Thunderbolt and his love are inside" He said letting the two know they were okay

"Great, Pongo and I will go...you two stay out here...that's an order" He said before they went inside the trailer

"Remember our position" Buster said facing forward as before and Bruce did the same but this time, they were serious now that there was no one left to distract them

His three fangirls came up to meet him but both Dobermans stood their ground

"Excuse me but we're going to see Thunderbolt" China said show off her sexiness by puffing out her puffy chest but luckily, these two are gay so that kind a seducing is totally ineffective

"Sorry but he can't see you three right now" Bruce said in a deep tone but paying no attention, finally acting like are real guard dog for once

"But-b...we're his biggest fans" China said begging

"You think just cause you girls are his number 1 fans that I'm just gonna let you pass? He said sounding like a bodyguard

**(0)**

Pongo and Danny were trying to reason with Lil Lightning and Thunderbolt as well until he finally broke down whimpering causing the German Shepherd to lay down spreading his legs exposing a pretty full view of his member

"If this won't cheer you up then I don't know what will" He said looking at his mate smiling and Lil Lightning gulped in shock to the point where he thought

He wanted his partner to have sex with him as a while age, Thunderbolt was the one screwing him so he wants to give the same love back

"Okay...where do you want me? He asked as he gave in due to pre pressure as well as his member throbbing

"Get on my stomach and start sucking" He demanded being the Alpha to him and the Welsh Corgi did as told

He started to stick his toung out and placed it on the tip then his whole month and Thunderbolt moaned making his own toung stick out

Pongo and Danny just looked at the Germen Shepherd and wanted to join in on the fun until Thunderbolt offered them leading the two to look at each other

Pongo looked at the Great Dane's mouth and the Dane looked at the Dalmatian's, both were licking their own mouths to keep from drooling more

"You ready to do this cause I'm willing to try if you will" Pongo asked looking at his mate after looking at the other two

"Let's do it" Danny said in a serious way before behind The German Shepherd and Pongo got in front of him

Thunderbolt felt absolutely amazed that he was about to have a threesome as he felt Pongo's cock in his mouth making him giggle but then felt another dick enter his tailhole

He looked and it was Danny then Thunderbolt just relaxed he laid back down with his eyes closed like he was really dead

Pongo started to sizzled as his member rubbed along the Germen Shepherd's toung until Danny stretched his head

"Please Pongo...let me entertain you" He said resulting to what his mate said earlier about letting loose much to his happiness

"Sure" He said willingly as he came close to his floppy lips then both toungs touched inside of the bottom causing both to blush deeply as this was the very first time they did this since they got together

As they kissed, they had became more passionate and sexual towards one another

* * *

><p>The three fangirls were still arguing to the two Dobermans outside and they were getting annoyed<p>

"Why don't you go bother some other movie-star" Buster said growling causing the trio to just leave but China glanced back and hymned before walking away

"Wow" Bruce said amazed and shocked

"I do what I can" His twin brother said looking at him until he smelled something or SOMEON but Bruce saw that it was two police officers and the director

They were going to get in trouble indeed but didn't want their friends to go down with them so Buster asked his brother to stay while he warns them

"You can count on me" He said smiling and wished him good luck

Pongo and Danny were now making love to each other after noticing that Thunderbolt couldn't take on three at once and it was just as amazing

Danny used his hind legs to push up deepen the kiss but instead, fell on top of each other making Pongo go into shock

"If I'm hurting you then" The Dane said but he was pulled into a passionate kiss with one paw and held it steady with both tightly wrapped around his neck

As their members clashed together like red and yellow, Danny gasped for about of air before returning

Pongo struggled as they roughly touched one another and it wasn't long until Danny started to tighten up

The Dalmatian felt the upcoming flow of cum about to enter him so he was preparing for this assessment by holding his lover real tight like he was a giant teddy bear

Danny just put his mouth on lockdown, closing the opening gaps as much as possible

"I'm bound to explode" Danny said with a broken up voice until the cream spilled out into the Dalmatian causing Pongo to pant heavenly but the Dane rolled off of him

"Baby...did I hurt you? I'm so sorry" He said feeling ashamed

"Best...sex...ever" He just nearly could get the words out as he was recovering from the experience and looked at his mate

"We should do it again when our kids are sleeping" He said having enough energy to scoot and cuddle with him with his paws and legs wrapped around his neck and waist

"I might hurt you again" He said consented for his mate's safety

"I might feel a bit sore and pain afterwards I'll be fine" He said smiling and licked his cheek

Danny sighed cause he never thought of himself as attractive but his mate can look at him and tell just like that then the two cuddled up close as far as their bodies will get them

_**Pongo wants Danny after their first time mating with each other but Danny seems scared even though he's a military type of dog cause he fears that their first time has got Pongo highly addicted to sex with him now but the only thing he can do is give exactly what he wants which is man-pussy**_

_**Lil Lightning and Thunderbolt's relationship had hit a shag...can they fix it together and will Lil Lightning get caught again?**_

_**Buster and his twin are guarding the trailer and Bruce had gone to warn them but saw they are having their private time and waited**_

_**Some may like this like my pal, he likes my work, I'm so talented (giggled)**_


End file.
